Ignorant Meanings For Unsuitable Words
by Kitsunegirl05
Summary: Used to be Learning how to love. Being rewrtten. As our minds finally accept the truth we look back on fond memories of what we used to have. Our hearts cannot be mended and we learn from our mistakes.
1. Words Mean Nothing

I realized this story was getting no where…fast. So I decided to rewrite it. Its going to be longer chapters with shorter updates. Sorry for changing it up so much. Thanks for the reviews and I hope there are many more to come. By the way my birthday is August 14th so send me my birthday regards through a review!

**This is an Inuyasha Yu Yu Hakusho crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho they belong to the authors Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi. I thank them for letting me use the characters. **

**Labeled teen for mild cursing. Just being cautious.**

_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**My musings**

"**Lyrics" (Applies to some chapters)**

"Flashbacks" 

**Chapter 1: Words Mean Nothing**

◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦

_I love you._

_A very serious statement to make. Make-or-break a person type of words. Words only spoken from one lover to another with pure intentions buried underneath…or so they say…Sometimes 'I love you' can be used for betrayal…which leads to heart break, then anger…and finally revenge. Those pathetic words do little to describe the human emotion we know as love. Indescribable feelings cannot be situated into simple words. Only complex actions. Therefore we do the impossible to prove ourselves worthy enough for love…_

"I love you."

Dull pink lips rubbed against a triangle shaped ear for each syllable pronounced. The woman to whom the lips belonged to pulled back slightly to gaze at the face across from her own. Lifeless brown eyes reflected back at her through beautiful golden depths. The intense gaze he had on her made it hard to look away. Of course using the complete distortion from the facts wasn't hard at all.

His golden Orbs stared down at her, smile uncertain. He went through most of his life wanting to hear those words, and this was only his third time hearing someone say it, while referring to him. The first time had been his own mother who was now dead. The second, being Kagome. When she said it he was sure his heart stopped and he felt so...happy. But that was so long ago. He longed to hear those words again…but not from her. No…not her. She was lying to him of course…only in it for what he provided...and what he could offer. Protection…and of course, Kagome's soul.

"I love you to," He answered after staring a moment longer then she would have liked. She, Kikyou also knew of the others dishonesty, but did she care? Of course not. Like Inuyasha thought, she was only in it for what was provided.

"Don't ever leave me." She said almost pleadingly while staring at him through half hooded eyes. Her words meant nothing really, but pretending was a very well known game each loved to play.

"I never will."

But all good games eventually come to and end.

"Not even for her?"

"No…" he responded slowly. "Not even for her."

◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦

Feet pounded on the ground as Kagome ran through the forest calling for the irritable, annoying, cheating, no good dirty...as she called for Inuyasha. Though she saw no point in this. The half demon would show up as to when he felt. They were tracking Naraku, and finally found a lead. Patients grew thin. They had no time for Inuyasha and his "breaks" with Kikyou. They needed to leave. **Now**.

No one wanted to have to start looking for more leads, as to where Naraku might be hiding, AGAIN. But they couldn't leave Inuyasha…unfortunately he was the tracker. Chocolate eyes scanned the surrounding trees, trying to get a glimpse of the red fire rat Inuyasha was famous for.

'_This isn't good… we should had left hours ago. And he always complains about me making us wait! The nerve of this guy! The pure unadulterated nerve!'_

"Damit Inuyasha!" she hissed out. "You know just what to do to irritate me."

She continued her trek through the forest stopping here or there to pull the occasional rock out her shoe, or shoo a mosquito out of her face. Impatience took over quickly and she kicked a nearby tree.

"Ow! Conflabed tree." She grabbed her right foot and started hopping around in circles, which in turn caused her to trip on a root and fall through a bush. Kagome let out a light groan as she pushed herself up and out the dirt. Dusting herself off she glanced at the already healing cuts on her arms and legs.

'_Thank Kami for my miko powers.' _

"Where could he be!" She wondered out loud.

Her legs started moving and she got back into the pace she was in. She decided to rely on her senses to find him. Spreading out her powers she followed two auras that she found, hoping one of them was Inuyasha's.

Kagome had been in the Feudal Era for 3 years. Not only did she become stronger but also she grew. Grew into a _very_ beautiful woman. Her knee length raven colored hair was pulled back into ponytail and left in a long braid down her back. She panted as long muscular legs kept up there pace. Brown eyes surveyed the area watching out for any stray demons that may have escaped her senses. She didn't want to be caught off guard and prove Inuyasha right. He always said she couldn't take care of her self. Really, all she needed was the right moment to prove that she could.

She winced as a branch left another cut on her beautiful porcelain skin.

Kagome now had the figure of a model. She had sexy curves and filled out in all the right places. Any man would be crazy if they were to call her ugly. Unfortunately Inuyasha was that crazy man…demon…half-demon…oh you get the point. Kagome showed him love in every way but he still continued his mental abuse.

'_You'll never be as strong as Kikyou so get over it.'_

Kagome trained hard but he still said the same thing to her. Now she was sure she was stronger than Kikyou she just needed the right moment to prove herself. To prove to him that she could love him more than that empty clay pot could.

'_Your too weak. We need someone like Kikyou.'_

Kagome pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. She continued running in the direction the auras were coming from, stopping on the outskirts of a small isolated clearing. Looking around, Kagome caught sight of some red behind a tree. Momentarily forgetting the second aura, she put up a spell that made her undetectable from his senses. She wanted to sneak up and yell right in his ear.

She grinned maniacally as she thought it over.

'_No one makes Kagome Higurashi wait.'_

Kagome's grin faded when she heard a females voice whisper from behind the bush where she was sure Inuyasha was. She remembered the second aura and brown eyes widened.

"I love you."

That voice sounded oddly familiar.

Kagome was naturally curious…and usually this got her in some kind of trouble. Like the time she heard strange noises coming from the hut she and Sango shared. When she went to see what the disturbance was about, she walked in on the monk and the demon slayer doing something very…inappropriate. Something Kagome wanted to forget. All three of them were blushing for days.

Every time Inuyasha would ask what's going on they would look at each other then quickly look at the ground.

"I love you too"

This voice sounded even more familiar than the last.

Kagome felt her stomach twist and her heart pound in her chest. She slowly breathed in and out wondering how they couldn't hear it beating against her rib cage.

'_Just a quick peak to prove myself wrong…calm down Kagome it might not be them after all…it could just be Miroku and Sango right?"_

She walked toward the bush in slow footsteps trying not to make a sound. She didn't want to trip on any roots or step on any stray branches. The dog demon would hear her for sure. As she continued on a stray thought entered her mind.

'_Miroku doesn't wear red.'_

Her heart starting beating a little faster.

'_It can't be… could it?'_

She pushed the bushes apart just enough to look through. She gasped in anger shock and surprise. This was the last thing in the world she wanted to see she felt her heart breaking in her chest.

'_How could this happen…no this was not supposed to happen. He wasn't to fall in love…with somebody else.'_

She watched as they slowly came together in a love filled kiss…or so she thought. She stood and backed away from the scene shaking her head side to side muttering.

"No…this…this isn't happening." She turned around and ran into the forest, tears blurring her vision.

_This is the worst moment of my life,'_ She stopped running and leaned against a large tree panting. She looked to her left and saw a small stream gurgling merrily. She walked over and sat on a rock she found near the edge of the stream. Sure…she always knew that Inuyasha had loved Kikyou. Butt she always thought that sooner or later he might return _her_ feelings and leave Kikyou to collect dust in the corner. But this proved it once and for all. She had no chance with the half-demon.

"I guess he never really liked me anyway." She mumbled aloud. Her eyes traveled up to the morning sky. She slipped off her shoes and pulled her feet up and onto the rock. Her arms encircled her legs as her forehead fell onto her knees. She let her mind wander to past present and future events.

It was shocking.

How much her life had changed since coming into the Feudal Era. It was more like something out of a fantasy really. A child's bedtime story.

Kagome laughed dryly. _'Yeah…Some day there going to say, 'Lets hear about Kagome and the Jewel of four souls.' And another will answer, 'Oh yes. That is one of my favorites.' _She smiled bitterly at the thought. _'They will never know what it felt like to be the girl who was left broken, and alone.'_ Her mind turned back to other things. Such as, what had become of her school life?

She almost failed high school. At one point she considered dropping out but seeing her mother's face when she suggested it changed her mind.

'_She looked as if she was going to cry.'_ Kagome sighed at the memory. _'And that's when the school decided to take matters into there own hands.' _They went as far as bringing a personal tutor to her house. The school had high standards and a 'No One' was NOT going to bring them down. She remembered the tutor they sent her. His face was permanently etched into her mind.

'_Suichi Minamino.'_

He was such a gentleman, always calm, always sincere. Even when Kagome asked him to teach her something over and over again he kept his patients. He had the essence of a kitsune though.

'_Most likely somewhere in his ancestry.'_

Kitsune's were notorious for their good looks and charming personality. The looks he possessed rivaled any other demon she knew. He simply had the essence of a God in her eyes. Kagome blushed slightly remembering the incident that led to them getting up-close-and-personal. She was walking behind him to show him out, and tripped. He caught her with reflexes that she believed only Sesshomaru had. But he wasn't fast enough to stop them from falling backwards her weight knocking him off balance. She landed on top of him brown clashing with green, and she swore she saw gold flecks in his eyes. Her eye inspection was halted when she herd a small 'oh my' come from her left. She looked up and saw her mom standing in the doorway a small smile covered with her delicate fingers.

The two teens shot up immediately and started trying to explain what happed with tomato red faces. Their explanation didn't make any sense seeing how they were both talking at the same time. But Kagome's mom nodded her head knowingly smile still in place. She turned back into the kitchen where the sound of running water, dishes clashing, and small giggling could be heard.

Kagome laughed momentarily forgetting what she just witnessed in the forest. Her forehead left her knees as brown eyes returned to the cloudless sky.

◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦

"If you really loved me Inuyasha, you would kill that girl so I can have my soul back." Kikyou felt Inuyasha tense at her words. He was staring at something behind her. Her eyes traveled up to the sky and she watched the soul stealers circle their heads. _'Soon…I will be free from you.'_ Her arm reached up fingers spread open. She watched as the demons threaded through them. '_My life won't depend on you anymore.'_

Inuyasha's voice brought her out of her musings.

"Kill…her?" He whispered slowly. His eyes had glazed over and he still wasn't looking at her. He was concentrating on one of the flying soul catchers. _'Why does she always want me to prove my love for her?' _His expression turned sour for a moment before returning to his blank stare. _'Its not like it matters though…the only thing she really wants is Kagome's soul. After that…she'll just dump me like a rock.'_ That thought got him mad and he fought to keep his expression straight.

"Yes." Kikyou replied smirking. "I cannot have my soul tainted by someone so unworthy." Kikyou knew him to be angry, but she did not care. She knew he felt as if he owed her the world and she was planing to milk him for all he was worth.

"Yes…I will kill her for you my love." He said still not looking at her but past her. He could smell Kagome and was hoping that she hadn't heard anything she shouldn't have.

_I'm sorry Kagome'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He looked down at Kikyou. _I owe Kikyou this.'_

◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦

"I can't believe he actually love that clay pot more than he loves me." Kagome mumbled to herself as she arouses from the rock. She slipped her shoes back on her feet and pushed her way through the foliage, making her way to the village.

'_Even after I told him.' _

**Flashback**

"_**Inuyasha can I speak with you." **_

_**Kagome and Inuyasha had just came from her time. Inuyasha glanced at her from the corner of his eye and noticed her hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Folding his arms into his sleeves he stopped walking.**_

"_**Well what is it." He asked impatiently. Kagome flinched at his tone and he must have noticed. She could see out the corner of he eye that his stance softened. Her head lifted itself and she willed herself to look him in the eye. **_

"_**Inuyasha, I know we've been traveling together for a couple of years now and I…well I..." **_

"_**Well spit it out already." He said softly. Kagome's head dropped and her chin her chest. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she voiced the word she wanted to say since the first day she met the half demon.**_

"_**Inuyasha I think I love you." **_

_**She closed her eyes and waited. Waited for the mocking laughter. Waited for anything that told her that he didn't care. Just waited. She jumped and brown eyes went wide when she found strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up in surprise.**_

_**Brown met gold.**_

_**She tinted pink as their faces got closer. There lips brushed and her knees got weak.**_

"_**Inuyasha…I-" Kagome started only to be stopped by Inuyasha's lips connecting with hers. Kagome's eyes widened before closing in bliss. It was like someone was pressing rose petals to her lips.**_

_**As quick as the kiss came it was gone. **_

_**She stood there shocked. Did that really happen?' she wondered to herself. She looked around the clearing but there was no sign of Inuyasha. **_

_**She put her fingers to her lips remembering the feel of his lips against her own. "Perhaps I was only imagining things." She whispered. A smile came and she continued walking to the village. **_

_**Inuyasha looked down at Kagome from the tree he was hiding in. He also put his finger to his lips. Kagome tasted so full of life and smelled of cherry blossoms. She was nothing like Kikyou. Kikyou was cold and smelled of dirt and ashes. But I love Kikyou…don't I?' **_

**End Flashback**

Kagome touched her lips in silent remembrance

'_I know that he kissed me…but why did he do that to me. Why would he do such a cruel thing? If he loved me he wouldn't have done this to me.'_

Kagome glared at the ground.

_If he love me he would be in my arms not in that clay pots…But he doesn't love me.'_ Kagome sighed at the depressing thought

She pushed her way through the rest of the foliage and started to walk along the path. The same path Inuyasha and her had taken so many times together. Kagome walked through the village and to Kaede's hut, only to find Kikyou and Inuyasha already there. Inuyasha was talking to the monk and the demon slayer known as Miroku and Sango. Miroku frowned and Sango glared at Inuyasha opening her mouth to say something but was cut off by Miroku's hand landing on her shoulder. He was looking over at Kagome and cleared his throat.

'_Great…more bad news.'_

She soon found herself tackled to the ground by an orange ball of fluff screaming Mama.' She looked down at her adopted son Shippo. He was glaring at Inuyasha and looked close to tears.

"What is going on Shippo." She asked softly. Shippo looked up at her face and started to talk quickly.

"Mama you have to do something. Inuyasha is going to let that clay pot Kikyou come with us! Tell him he cant, tell-" Shippo was cut off as a clawed hand grabbed his throat. He was lifted off of Kagome and brought eye level with Inuyasha.

"Don't you ever disrespect Kikyou like that again you brat." Inuyasha growled. Shippo started gagging and tears streamed from his emerald eyes. Kagome jumped to her feet and in the process attempted to send a roundhouse kick to his temple but Inuyasha jumped out the way wise to her actions.

"Inuyasha put him down you strangulating him!" She yelled. She started shaking with repressed anger and her palms were glowing. When Inuyasha didn't let go she did the only thing she could think of. If she tried to attack again Shippo could get hurt.

"SIT BOY HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY KIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT…DON'T EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN!

After Kagome said the first sit he let go of Shippo the rest were from pure rage. She couldn't help herself but to add a few extras. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms, crying and she attempted to calm him down by whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"It's alright Shippo everything is better now…don't cry." Kagome looked up from her kit and glared at Inuyasha's unconscious form.

_Serves him right! How dare he do that to poor Shippo.'_ She thought to herself.

Kagome turned her glare from Inuyasha to Kikyou. _How dare he do this to me.'_ This wasn't only about Shippo anymore. Kikyou met Kagome's glare with one of her own. She notched an arrow on her bow and pointed it at Kagome.

"I suggest you not do that anymore."

Kagome set Shippo down and told him to go to Sango. She then took her own arrow from the quiver and notched it on her bow. The tip of the arrow began to glow a bright pink color.

"I can tell Inuyasha to SIT any time I want him to SIT because I can say SIT to him if I feel like it. So Inuyasha…SIT." Kagome said smugly. Every time she said sit Inuyasha's crater would get a little bigger.

Kikyou's expression turned to one of pure rage. She pulled the string taut and let the arrow fly.

Kagome's eye's widened slightly before becoming slits. She then dogged the arrow by cartwheeling out the way. Sango, Miroku and Shippo stared as Kagome place the arrow back into her quiver and bowed deeply. Their brows furrowing puzzled at what Kagome was doing.

"It's nice to see you again Lord Sesshomaru."

All eyes turned to where Kikyou was standing before only to find the dead priestess struggling to get away from Sesshomaru and the death grip he had on her throat.

"What is the meaning of this?"

◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦

**A/N: Ok that's it I surprised you made it this far well the next chapter is most likely going to be longer so keep a look out for it. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! My birthday is on the 14****th**** so send your regards though a review **

**I love you all!**

**Kitsunegirl05**


	2. You'd think we'd eventually learn

**Hey there people! I'm still here and re-writing chapters. I think your going to like chapter 8 when I actually get done writing it. It has one of my most favorite characters in it. –Sigh- But anyway I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer:** **do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho they belong to the authors Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi. I thank them for letting me use the characters.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**My Musings**

Chapter: 3 

You'd think we'd **eventually learn...**

_**Recap:**_

"_It's nice to see you again Lord Sesshomaru."_

_All eyes turned to where Kikyou was standing before only to find the dead priestess struggling to get away from Sesshomaru and the death grip he had on her throat._

_**Now:**_

"What is the meaning of this." Sesshomaru asked sternly.

Inuyasha rose the mini pit he created with his body and glared at The Lord of the West. "If you know what's good for you, you'll put her down you arrogant prick." He said while drawing Tetsuiga.

"Surely you wouldn't attack while I'm holding her." The Demon Lord had a small, nearly invisible smirk on his face as he stared the half-breed down.

**Hey Dad look at me **

**Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along.**

Inuyasha eyes narrowed. He hadn't taken that into account._ 'Shit now what do I do? The assholes right.' _

Kagome decided to stop this before anything serious happened. "Inuyasha…." She ducted her head so her bangs covered her eyes. "SIT, SIT, SIT! That is no way to talk to a Lord!" She lifted her head and smiled sheepishly toward Sesshomaru. "I apologize Sesshomaru-sama. Inuyasha has the tendency to talk before he thinks."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. '_Something is not right. She never acts like this… unless…'_ He glanced at the priestess in his hand. '_This must be Kikyou. She does smell of death and ashes.'_ His eyes narrowed further as he scrunched up his nose. '_My brother must be a true idiot if he chose this clay pot over Kagome.' _He looked up at the

"There is no need to apologize for the half breed stupidity priestess." He turned his head to glare at his half brothers unconscious form.

Sesshomaru dropped Kikyou at his feet and him and Kagome watched as she crawled back to Inuyasha.

She ducted he head so no one could see the furry of emotions passing in her eyes.

_Hatred…_

_Jealousy…_

_Longing…_

_Pain…_

'_Why Inuyasha…why?' _Kagome wondered to herself. _'I thought you loved me.' _She fought the urge to break down into tears as she watched Kikyou stroke Inuyasha's face lovingly.

**And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that I'm alright  
And you can't change me**

Sesshomaru could sense the emotions going through Kagome and could smell the tears that she was holding back. He felt sorry that his sister had to go through all of this pain just because one lousy hanyou. The race looked down upon by humans and demons alike. '_He does not deserve her love.' _He looked at her as she took a deep breath.

Kagome planted a fake smile on her face and placed her hands on her hips. "Sessy-san you know I hate it when you call me priestess." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She proceeded to bury her face into his chest and sighed.

He raised an eyebrow at her fake cheery voice. '_Interesting_.'

**Flashback 1 year ago**

A 17-year-old Kagome pulled herself out of the well with her giant yellow backpack. _'That's interesting…no Inuyasha in site.' _She turned to the path that led to the village and started to walk. _'He's most likely with Kikyou…' _she thought bitterly.

Halfway there she heard a small girls scream. She dropped her bag and grabbed her bow and arrows, hoping that she wouldn't be to late.

'_Run faster Kagome.' _She urged herself. She ran into a clearing where a small girl was being towered over by a large lion youkai. The girl was covering her head with her hands trying to protect herself from the blow that was coming and she let out another ear piercing scream.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear.

'_Oh no'_

"Leave her alone!" The lion youkai turned toward her. '_Did I say that out loud?' _She questioned her sanity for a second. Then she realized two very important things.

Firstly…

The youkai had a jewel shard.

Second…

It was charging at her and she was just standing there like an idiot!

Kagome cursed herself in her mind and notched an arrow. She pulled the string taut and pointed at the youkai. She waited for it to come into range.

'_Now!'_

'**Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be Perfect **

Kagome let the arrow fly and watched as it hit the creature in the forehead. Its eyes grew wide and it disintegrated where it stood.

Kagome smiled in triumph and ran to the discarded fragment was. '_Ha! I did it all by myself. Inuyasha's wrong I can so take care of myself.' _She bent over to pick it up. It turned pink as soon as she touched it. She put it in the container with the rest of the fragments. _'That makes 20! But that's less then a fifth. I'm guessing theirs about 100 to 150 fragments left.' _Kagome sighed. _'I'm going to be searching for the rest of my life.'_

She was so busy ranting in her mind she forgot about the little girl. Said little girl was staring at Kagome like she grown a second head. Kagome features changed from proud, to happy, to sad. Then she looked like she was having a panic attack.

Kagome was still talking to herself. _'Oh no I'm going to grow old and die searching for these fragments!' _Kagome through her hands up in the air. _'I'll never become a lawyer! I'll never have a fami-' _A small voice cut Kagome off from her internal rant.

"Umm…miss are you alright."

Startled Kagome turned around to quickly and slipped. She landed hard on her butt. "Ow." She looked up at the girl who startled her.

'_Wait a minuet'._

…_The side pony tail…_

…_The cheerful disposition…_

…_The flower crown on her head…_

Kagome's eyes widened in recognition.

"Your that little girl Sesshomaru travels with!" Kagome all but yelled in her face as she pointed at her. "Your Rin!"

Rin nodded "Yup that's me, who are you."

"I'm Kagome." She stood up from were she landed ungracefully on her bottom.

"You're the lady that travels with Lord Sesshomaru's half brother." Rin said loudly. "Sesshomaru-sama doesn't like him very much Kagome-nee-chan."

Kagome smiled. 'He's even got the girl calling him Lord.' Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out a lollypop. "Rin this is a lollypop, you lick it. It's very sweet, just don't eat the stick ok." She handed the lollypop to

Rin after she took off the wrapping.

"Thanks Onee-chan."

"No problem Rin. So where exactly is Sesshomaru." She quickly glanced around the clearing as if expecting the stoic demon lord to jump out the bushes. Her eyes then reverted back to Rin.

Rin's face settled into a frown. "I don't know." She said quietly. "He left after he said her had business to take care of. I haven't seen him since this morning. He told us he would be back soon." Her face scrunched up in thought trying to remember anything else her Lord might have said.

(A/N: I know how Rin and Sesshomaru talk in third person all the time and I really hate it so I don't want to write it like that sorry)

"Ok so where is Jaken." Kagome questioned.

Rin brightened. "Oh Jaken-sama is with Ah-Uh." She said cheerfully. She dropped the lollypop stick on the ground next to her feet.

"So all we have to do is-" Kagome cut herself off when she felt a powerful demonic aura coming from the other side of the clearing. She picked up her bow and arrow and commanded Rin to get behind her.

**I try not to think about the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore**

"Okay Onee-chan." Rin did as told and stood behind Kagome's stiff form.

Kagome relaxed a little when she saw Sesshomaru come through the foliage. She put her bow and arrow away. She knew he wouldn't attack her without a reason but she was still on guard.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's excited voice raced through the clearing. She ran to her Lord and started talking a mile a minuet.

"Sesshomaru-sama a mean youkai tried to hurt me while I was picking flowers but Kagome-Onee-san shot it with an arrow and saved me." She said quickly and took a deep breath.

Kagome calmly walked over to where Rin and Sesshomaru were standing and bowed. The last thing she needed was for him to cut her head off because he felt she was being rude.

"This Sesshomaru thanks you for protecting my ward." Sesshomaru said calmly with his mask of indifference on.

Kagome bowed again shocked. '_Did he just thank me?'_

"It was my pleasure Lord Sesshomaru."

"As repayment This Sesshomaru would like to train you for the upcoming battle with Naraku."

(A/N: I repeat this is not a Sess/Kags story.)

'_Is Sesshomaru being…nice? It must be the apocalypse, that or the sky is falling.'_

"It would be an honor Sesshomaru-sama." She replied as calmly as should could. On the inside she was screaming 'the world is coming to an end' over and over again.

**And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing' alright**

Sesshomaru nodded his head. " I will take you to my castle for two weeks every month for a year."

Kagome bowed once more. "I thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded his head once more before turning and walking back into the undergrowth, with Rin trailing behind him.

"Bye Kagome-Onee-san." Rin yelled waving and disappearing into the woods with Sesshomaru.

Kagome gave a small weak wave then collapsed onto her knees. She sighed. "That was to much action for one day."

She said to herself and got up.

She picked up her backpack and proceeded to the village where she met up with Inuyasha. He complained about her being late and asked her why she smelt like Sesshomaru. After an argument and a few sits she calmed him down enough to explain what was going on.

Everyone stared at her for 5 minuets before a new argument started up between Inuyasha and Kagome.

**End Flashback**

The first two months Inuyasha had to be sat 10 times before Kagome could leave. After the third moth Inuyasha had given up on getting her to stay.

**'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect**

At the end of the third month you could tell she was getting stronger. The handprint on Miroku's face wouldn't go away for a few days.

After six months the slaps started to render the poor Houshi unconscious.

After 9 months Kagome could beat Miroku and Sango in hand to hand combat and with a katana.

When the year had ended everyone but Inuyasha agreed that Kagome was the toughest one on the team. Her speed,

strength, and dexterity were 20 times better. Inuyasha didn't even want to spar with her. He said that it was because she was a girl but everyone knew it was because he was afraid she might beat him. If she put her mind to it she probably could. She was already a match for Sesshomaru. He still complained though telling her she was still to weak and Kikyou is 10 times the priestess she would ever be. He called Sesshomaru's whore once and Kagome nearly beat him to an inch of his life. If Shippo didn't call her name begging her to stop she would have killed him on the spot.

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand**

Her miko powers had strengthened also. She could now shoot a bolt of purification from her hands, (Think of

starfire from teen titans only she cant do it so fast) make shields and a touch from her finger could purify a demon.

Her aim with a bow and arrow was better to. Sesshomaru and Kagome became close during her training. The group now has 55 jewel shards.

(A/N: I know I said this a million times but just to remind you this is not a Sessy/Kags story ok)

Kagome left go and took a step back from the tall demon lord.

(She was hugging him for those who forgot)

She looked up into his amber eyes. "So what brings you in this neck of the woods Sesshomaru. I haven't seen you in a month."

Sesshomaru looked down into her blue-gray eyes for a moment. '_Oh no this has to be important. He only gives me that look if it was important.'_

The last time Sesshomaru looked at her like that Rin has been attacked by a bear youkai. If it weren't for Kagome

Rin would be dead right now.

Sesshomaru's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

**'Cuz we lost it all nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect**

"The battle with Naraku draws near."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay you got to admit this chapter was a lot longer than the last this was made just for my reviewers. I'm working on my other story still. This chapter was re-done. The song is Perfect by Simple plan. I don't own unfortunately. Remember the chapter was not redone if it doesn't have this not at the top or bottom. Remember my new story is coming to a city near you!**

**Keep an eye out for it. Its called DUN DUN DUUNNNN!**

"_**Hopeless"**_

**So look out for it!**

**Read and Review please!**

**I love you all!**

**Kitsunegirl05 **


	3. You're an idiot

Okay I know I haven't been updating but my computer decided it didn't like me any more so…sorry.

Um what else…oh yeah 641 Hits (if only that were the amount of reviews)

**Golden Fire Goddess: **Its not going to mix with the Yu Yu group until about halfway into the story. So yeah I'm expecting it to be a long story (I hope.) 

**_Kagsinred: _**I'm trying but failing miserably.

**_Kagome Lady of the Rain:_** Yeah there seem to be many of 324 hits…no comment

**_XxHisLilLoverGirlxX_**: Thanks for reviewing your like the only person that has.

All right what do I have to do for a review come on!

-Kurama- Don't mind it just keep writing

-Me- Only if you say it

-Kurama- (Sigh) Fine Kitsunegirl05 does not own the Inu or Yu Yu Group she only owns what she made up.

-Me- OMG…Your sooooo sexy. Any way continuing with the story.

Chapter 3: You're an idiot.

Recap- 

_She looked up into his amber eyes. _

"_So what brings you in this neck of the woods Sesshomaru. I haven't seen you in a month." _

_Sesshomaru looked down into her blue-gray eyes for a moment. _

_Oh no this has to be important. He only gives me that look if it was important.' _

_The last time Sesshomaru looked at her like that Rin has been attacked by a bear youkai. If it weren't for Kagome Rin would be dead right now. Sesshomaru's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. _

"_The battle with Naraku draws near." _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

The smile that was securely placed on Kagome's face faltered but she put it right back up. She had to be tactful. That's what Sesshomaru taut her never let anyone think they had you trapped. She couldn't let Kikyou know how much pain she was in. She just wanted to latch on to her older brother and cry a river.

"When?"

She winced at the iciness in her own voice.

Sesshomaru gave her a slight glare telling her that didn't sound the least bit real.

"A week…at the most."

She gave him a small pitiful looking smile before answering.

"A week? We'll be ready."

She turned to face her comrades the small smile still in place. This was her group, the ones she had to protect. No matter how dysfunctional it was it was her 2nd family and she couldn't let them down.

"Alright guys Sesshomaru has informed me that we have about a week to prepare for Naraku. So that means more training." Kagome put a serious face on; a protective wall of ice shielded her from her emotions. She just hoped the wall didn't melt away because of the sadness in he soul or the raging fire that was her anger.

'_No way in hell is that going to happen.'_

She decided to remain impassive. At least until she was in her own time again.

InuYasha had woken up from his unconscious state after Kagome finished talking to Sesshomaru. He sat up from his hole in the ground and sat cross-legged on the ground. His back still hurt but he wanted answers.

"What makes you so sure we only have a week." He said from his spot on the ground.

Kagome expected him to draw tessaiga and start another fight with Sesshomaru. Said youkai was glaring at the hanyou looking about ready to kill.

"He has his sources."

InuYasha winced at Kagome's icy tone while Kikyou glared at the miko and Taiyoukai of the Western lands. How dare they treat InuYasha like common scum?!

'_They will pay…dearly.'_

She gland over to were the kitsune, Houshi and Taijiya were sitting.

'Very dearly indeed.'

Kagome glared at Kikyou. She had malicious look in her eyes. That could only mean bad things were about to occur. She noticed that she kept looking over at her two friends and son.

'I swear if she lays one hand on them…'

(I have been neglecting some characters so…yeah)

Miroku looked around noticing the tenseness glaring that was occurring.

'_Sesshomaru is glaring at InuYasha…who is glaring at Kagome? And Kagome is glaring at Kikyou who is glaring at…ME?'_

"Interesting."

He had accidentally muttered this aloud which caused every one to break from their trance. Kagome shook her head a little before turning to Miroku. Sometimes the perverted monk had something of interest to say.

"What's interesting Miroku?"

"Oh nothing Lady Kagome just going over some actions we should take to make our upcoming battle a little easier."

"What do have in mind?"

"I suggest we travel a few miles away from the village. So when the battle starts we won't have to worry about the villagers safety."

"Good idea Miroku."

Kagome turned to the stoic youkai behind her.

"So Sesshy where is-OUF" Kagome found herself on the ground for the second time that day.

"Kagome-onee-chan! Where have you been! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to Rin." Kagome hugged a now 12 year-old Rin close to he chest.

Instead of being the 'weak old brat' as she put it she is a proud, beautiful independent young woman Kagome had once said.

Kagome stood up with Rin and held her at arm length.

"You're getting bigger every time I see you."

Rin had decided to follow Kagome's footsteps and took up archery. She had a bow on her shoulder and a quiver on her back.

Rin giggled. "Thanks Kagome."

Rin innocence lightened the mood up. Everyone except Kikyou was smiling. She looked at Rin with the same deadly intent she had in store for Shippo, Miroku and Sango.

Rin could feel someone glaring at her back and decided to see who or what was giving her such a hateful look. She turned and found a woman hanging on to InuYasha. The woman looked a lot like Kagome.

'Is that Onne-chan's sister?' 

She was going to ask the woman who she was but then she noticed the glare that was being sent toward her and decided that she didn't want to talk to the evil witch lady.

She turned back toward Kagome and Sesshomaru and crossed her arms with a cross look.

"What crawled up her pants and died." She muttered only loud enough for Kagome and Sesshomaru to hear.

She had often heard Kagome say this when she got mad at the stoic demon lord.

Kagome started giggling while Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Come Rin we take our leave." He nodded in Kagome's direction staring into her eyes for a second before turning toward the forest.

"Coming!"

She turned to face Kagome. She had the most serious expression that child-like face could muster.

"Be careful. Keep your friend's close-" she glanced at Kikyou and narrowed her eyes. "But your enemies closer."

She turned on her heal and walked into the foliage. Kagome's eyebrow rose and disappeared into her bangs.

'_When did she grow up.'_

Everyone else also look a bit shocked at the girl's choice of words. They automatically knew whom the girl was talking about and glanced at Kikyou. Her face was set in a deep scowl.

'_She will die to.'_

InuYasha was glaring where the girl retreated into the forest. He also knew and to say he wasn't happy was an understatement. He herd her comment from earlier and wasn't happy about that either.

'_She has some nerve.'_

He would have silenced her earlier but it was too much of a risk with Sesshomaru and Kagome standing next to her.

"I'm going home." Kagome said suddenly

Everyone's head turned toward her.

"I need to pack supplies and change my clothes." She was wearing jeans, a black T-shirt and black sneakers. She decided to stop wearing the school uniform 2 years ago. 'It wasn't the most decent thing to run around in' she explained when they asked.

"You're not going anywhere! We have to train." (A/N: Guess who)

Kagome glared at InuYasha.

"First of all I do not need to train since I'm probably stronger than you."

How dare he tell her what to do after all the things he done to her! Where does he get off disrespecting her like that! She was no child that needed to be scolded. He must have the biggest ego in the world if he thought he could tell Kagome Higurashi of all people what to do!

Shippo, Sango and Miroku sighed. It was always like this. She wanted to go home, he said no and they fought until Kagome won. He really needed to get over himself if he thought he could keep Kagome here.

"Secondly." Kagome continued. "Who's going to stop me." Her eyes glowed pink from her miko ki.

InuYasha glared. "Fine go, see if I care." He replied coldly.

Shippo was shocked. Usually the fight would last for half-hour.

Kagome's eyes stopped glowing and she bowed her head. She turned to walk back to the well and the tear that ran down her cheek did not go unnoticed by her friends.

When Kagome was out of hearing range InuYasha spoke.

"What's her problem?" He said loudly then crossed his arms.

Miroku stood up and sighed.

"InuYasha…you're an idiot."

"I agree." Sango said as she glared at him. She then turned and followed Miroku into the hut. Shippo 'humped' and followed the monk and demon slayer.

"What their problem" he asked no one in particular. He glanced up at Kikyou. She had been strangely quiet through the whole ordeal. She was glaring at the tree friends retreating forms.

"What's everybody's problem!"

_Ugh that took forever to finish. Especially sense I took so many breaks. Sorry it took so long to get this out. Inu is quiet clueless ne?_

_Well read a review please._

_Ja ne!_


	4. Close cousins

Hey kitsunegirl05 with the next chapter. Updated sooner than last time lol. Any who thanks for the reviews it wasn't much but enough to make me update sooner. 962 hits yay

_Purefire16: I have something else planned for the yu yu group **–evil 452 hits –Sigh-**_

_S. T. Nikolain: thanks for the review and Kikyou will get her just deserts eventually. –**Evil laugh- -cough cough-** ahem. Excuse me._

_XxHisLilLoverGirlxX: Yea he really need's some help lol. _

Please read and review guys it encourages me to write more. 

InuYasha- may be if you wrote better they would review more.

Me- Whaaaaaa! He's right!

InuYasha- of course I am

Me- you will pay InuYasha! -Starts** typing furiously on laptop**-

InuYasha- -**pales-**

Oh yeah guys I have a new story called **_Hopeless _**check it out please! 

Anyway on with the chapter. The chapter after this one will be better. I promise.

Chapter 4: Close cousins

Recap

"_I'm going home." Kagome said suddenly_

"_You're not going anywhere! We have to train." _

_InuYasha glared. "Fine go, see if I care." He replied coldly_

"_What's everybody's problem!"_

_Now:_

_I dream of loving you,  
In my heart and in my mind,  
And boy I hate to say it,  
But man you are so blind._

Kagome walked through the forest heading to the well. She was mad at herself for being like this. Why was she crying over him? She promised herself a long time ago that she wasn't going to do this to herself. She wasn't going to put herself through the pain of another heartbreak. 

_For you don't see my love for you,  
But it is right there,  
I dream of loving you,   
Your fingers in my hair._

"I can't believe this…I mean look at yourself Kagome crying over a man you could never have. You're horrible." Kagome wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks furiously.

_And when I sleep,  
I think of you,  
But you love somebody else,  
And I always_

_I always_

_I always, wonder who._

"No I promised a long time ago I wouldn't cry over you any more. I refuse to cry for the likes of you. I decided a long time ago it wasn't worth it. It's not worth it…right?"

_I dream of loving you,  
When I am asleep and awake,  
My love for you Is way to strong,  
And my loving you doesn't stop, but it feels so wrong,_

Kagome reached the edge of the well and placed a gentle hand on the edge. "It's not worth it."

__

I dream of loving you, 

_In my heart and in my mind,  
And boy I hate to say it,  
But man you are so blind._

"I have no right to interfere with there love. It has been over 50 years. They belong together."

_For you don't see my love for you,  
But it is right there,  
I dream of loving you,  
Your fingers in my hair.  
_

"Forever."

_  
And when I sleep,  
I think of you,  
But you love somebody else,   
And I always_

_I always_

_I always, wonder who.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_She threw herself head first down into the well and spread her arms.

'_Is this how it feels to let go of all your troubles? To be carefree?'_

She was then engulfed in a pinkish-purplish light and landed safely on her feet on the other side of the well. Kagome wiped her face on her sleeve. She hoped she didn't look as bad as she felt.

She opened the well hose door and sighed. It smelt horrible here. After being in the unpolluted forest for so long she was used to the fresh sent of pine trees and grass. She pinched her nose in disgust.

Walking across the lawn she slowed to a stop in front of the Goshinboku.

She patted the trunk of the tree. "Hi old fella. Whatcha been up to."

Kagome reached up and touched the mark from Kikyou's arrow. It crackled at her touch. Kagome pulled her hand away surprised.

"What the…" she backed up and looked up at the spot. She sighed and started to walk away "I'll figure it out later."

"Mama I'm home…Mama? Souta? Grandpa?" She walked into the kitchen. "Guys. You home?"

She found a note stuck on the fridge.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Went to visit your grandmother Genkai at her shrine in the next town. Were going to be staying for about a week. Mai should be home at 5pm. I brought supplies. And don't forget to feed Josage. I hope to see you soon. _

_Love, _

_Mom, Souta and Grandpa_

Kagome sighed for what seemed like the 50th time that day.

"Oh well I guess I have the house to myself for the next two hours." She mumbled as she ascended the stairs to her room.

She opened the door and stood in front of her bed.

"Hmmm…I could change or take a nap…decisions, decisions…I vote nap." Kagome jumped onto her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

----------------------------------Kagome's Dream_---------------------------------_

Kagome was standing in a large forest filled with trees and flowers. Mist hung heavily in the air, blocking the sun from any glimpse of life. A soft wind rippled through the trees, sending some autumn leaves drifting helplessly to the ground.

The air was thin.

Every now and then, a bird whistled or called into the silent air, and when they did, their calls echoed for miles. Other then that, the woods were silent and no sound came from the land. It was as though someone, or something, had cast a spell on the lands, and all words had been taken away, flung into nothingness, and left there to do, well, nothing. It was as if something had blocked all thought, so that nothing could get in, and nothing could get out. And perhaps that was the case, seeing that no one, and nothing had moved, spoken, or anything else for that matter...except, save the birds, who sat on their perches, not moving, just cawing or crowing now and then.

'_Where am I?'_

Kagome looked around confused. Then she sighed.

'_Well it's better than being with InuYasha. Yup this is the life…no empty clay pots, no loud mouth hanyou's and no stoic demon lords to give me 'the look'._

Kagome gave a refreshing sigh. She suddenly had the urge to do cartwheels.

"Cartwheels eh? Very…interesting"

Kagome looked around trying to pinpoint the exact location of the voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself."

A beautiful woman garbed in traditional priestess clothes with a strong aura around her stepped out from behind some trees. She had a small smile on her face as she walked toward Kagome.

Kagome looked at the woman with a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Mid-Midoriku? What are you doing in my dream."

"You are quite right my dear. I am indeed Midoriku." Her face grew solemn.

"And I am here to tell you something very important concerning your cousin Mai." Her eyes widened before she smiled at Kagome again.

"Is everything alright Midoriku?"

"Yes my child but I think you should wake up your cousin has come home and she is calling for you."

"But Wait!" Kagome yelled, as everything became dark. "I have questions!"

"The answers will soon become clear to you. Just wait."

Kagome looked around in the darkness.

"Fine!"

-------------------------------------------End Dream-----------------------

Kagome's eye's fluttered open and she threw off the covers. She grabbed the clock off the desk and stared at the numbers.

_**5:30**_

The number's blazed into her eyes.

"Crap I should have left a half hour ago."

"Kagome are you home?"

"Mai is that you?'

"Hai Kagome where are you."

"Up stairs."

Kagome could hear Mai's soft footsteps as she ascended the stairs. Mai was Kagome's cousin. She got adopted into the family after her parents were involved in a terrible accident involving a drunk driver.

--------------------------------Flashback (3 years ago)--------------------

Kagome, Souta, Mai and Kagome's mom and grandfather were standing at the burial site of Mai's parents. Mai was sobbing quietly while Kagome and her mom let silent tears roll down there cheeks.

"Why did it have to be them." Mai kept repeating to herself as she kneeled at her parent's grave. "Why'd they have to go. Did that man wish to kill them did he do it on purpose…Why?"

Mai kept asking question expecting no answer but her new family's silence.

Mai's parents, Usage and Jomei Mitsu were killed by a drunk driver while coming to pick up Mai from Kagome's house, where she spent the night. Kagome had offered to take Mai through the subway so her parent wouldn't have to drive but they declined telling Kagome they had a surprise for their daughter. The surprise was a puppy that survived the accident because of the cage they kept him in. She had named him Josage.

Kagome knelt down next to the girl she called a sister trying to console her. "Sometimes there are accidents." She said while wrapping an arm around the girl."

"Actions set in motion by different forces and things happen. No one means for anyone to die. Everyone wants what they want but not for anyone to die." She hugged the girl closer to her body.

"Set a seal upon your heart for love is as strong as death"

It took a minuet for Mai to fully understand what Kagome was saying. When she finally understood she began to sob clutching on to Kagome's clothes as if she were a raft in the middle of the sea.

-------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------

Mai reached Kagome's door and knocked.

"Come in."

Kagome looked up from her sitting position on her bed into Mai's startling emerald eyes.

"Hey Mai." Kagome grinned at the cousin she always called a sister.

"Hey Kags, I wasn't expecting you home." She walked across the room and sat on Kagome's bed.

"Yeah I got to get going soon though."

"I've just gotten back from work." Mai taught at a local dojo. Kagome gave her lessons on everything she knew and Mai was a great student. Mai had decided to start working to help pay for the expenses on the house. Kagome's mom, Yuka (A/N: idk her real name srry) had told Mai that it was fine but Mai insisted.

"So what's been going on in Inu's time?"

Mai's smile fell when Kagome frowned.

"Is everything ok Kags?

"No……InuYasha never liked me Mai. He was just……faking it so I would always……always come back. And it worked…no matter what I always came back…I fell for it Mai. I fell for it."

Mai's face contracted into shock then anger as she fully grasped the information. She pulled her cousin into a hug surprised there were no tears.

'_She must have given up on tears…like me.'_

She held Kagome at arms length staring into her eyes.

"I suspect dog boy wants you back soon, right?"

"Yeah but wh-"

"Get dressed we don't want to keep him waiting…do we."

"Alright but Ma-"

"No buts. I'll meet you down stairs in 5 minuets."

"Alright bu-"

Before Kagome could finish her sentence Mai stood up and walked out of the room.

Kagome sighed.

'What is she planning.'

She pulled off her T-shirt and jeans and pulled on a white tank top and green army pants. She put on white sneakers and put her hair into a high ponytail. She strapped her kanta, Nozomi, to her waist using a white belt. Kagome walked over to her full-length mirror and sighed at her reflection.

She turned away from her reflection and walked out the door to her room.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and found Mai looking threw the cabinets with her brown backpack filled with extra clothes, medicine, bandages and weapons such as daggers. She also changed her clothes. Now she wore a black tank top, brown army pants and black sneakers. Her dark forest green hair was up in a high ponytail.

"Mai…what are you doing?"

"Packing."

"Oh…Mai?'

"What."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you packing."

"So I can kick InuYasha's ass."

"Oh."

Kagome sighed

"Mai don't you think-"

"Yes Kagome I do think. I think I'm going to kick InuYasha's ass."

'_No stopping her now.'_

Mai handed Kagome her green backpack and a smaller pack that holds daggers. She grabbed her own smaller pack and clipped it around her waist and put her pack on her back.

(A/N: think of the ones in Naruto)

"Lets go."

Mai grabbed her own kanta and placed it in her belt as she walked out the door.

Kagome sighed for the 100th time and followed Mai out the door and into the well house.

"Alright then." Kagome said as they reached the well. "Grab my hand and don't let go. I don't want to loose you in the time stream."

"I hope this works."

"Me to Mai. Me to."

Mai grabbed Kagome's hand and gave an encouraging squeeze.

"On the count of three."

Kagome "One."

Mai "Two."

Together "Three!"

They jumped into the well and hopefully into Feudal era with Kagome thinking about Midoriku's words…

_A/N: Wow that took a while too write. I'm trying to update sooner then b4. Thanks for reading and don't forget to check out my other story called_

_**HOPELESS!**_

_THANKS AGAIN AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R IT ENCOURAGES ME!_

_The next chapter is going to be great so keep a look out for it!!!!!!!!!!!_


	5. Entering a New Era

Okay. Kitsunegirl05 here and guess what! Where on chapter…Umm well technically this is chapter 6…wait no 5…not counting the prolog…uh I'll figure it out later for now this will be chapter 5…I guess. Sorry it took forever…I kind of forgot bout this story.

Anyway…please read and review it encourages me.

Me- Oh Kurama

Kurama- **-annoyed sigh**- yes Miss Kitsunegirl?

Me- **-drools-** Oh umm KG is fine. Uh could you umm you know.

Kurama-** -rolls eyes- **of course…Kitsunegirl05 does NOT own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho groups. **–Mutters-** and thankfully she doesn't own me either.

Me- what was that?

Kurama- **-Sweatdrops-** Uh I love you?

Me- **-Tackles him to the ground- **awe I love you to.

Ignore my pointless babbling and read my story instead. Oh I lied I said this was going to be the really good chapter I meant the next chapter as in chapter 6…umm…sorry? Well anyway on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Anime Inuyasha or the Anime Yu Yu Hakusho.

----------------------

-----------------------

_**Recap:**_

"_**I hope this works."**_

"_**Me to Mai. Me to"**_

_**Mai grabbed Kagome's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze.**_

"_**On the count of three."**_

"_**One." Kagome said slowly.**_

"_**Two." Mai said. Fear making her voice wobble.**_

_**They took one last glance at each other and said the last number together.**_

"_**Three"**_

They jumped into the well and hopefully into the Feudal Era. 

_**Chapter 5: **__**A new member. Meeting Mai.**_

Mai clutched at Kagome's hand as they jumped into the well. A pinkish light surrounded the two young women. Mai felt herself slipping and tried to yell for Kagome to hang on to her but no sound came out. She grabbed her throat with her free hand. It felt like all the words she wanted to say were grabbed out of her mouth and flung into the nothingness surrounding them. She had the feeling that she was underwater. She couldn't breathe or hear anything. Her heart hammered in her chest as panic stared to dig its claws into her skin and squeeze her heart until she thought she would throw up.

Her eyes widened as she looked around.

'_What's going on?'_

Around her she could see different scenes from different time periods. There were ones with cars and others with farms. Some had houses made of straw and carriages pulled by horses on a dirt road. But in every scene there was the same big tree that she and Kagome grew up with.

'_Goshinboku?' _

Mai reached out a trembling hand to touch one of the scenes. She was so curious and wanted to know what all this was about. As she was about to touch one of them a bright light formed behind her.

Still holding on to Kagome's hand she turned around. She was met with a pink glowing eyed stare. Kagome was giving her a 'Do not. Touch that.' Kind of look. She had no pupil or lenses or anything else. It was just a glowing pink color. Mai continued to stare as black began to creep into her line of vision.

'Kagome?'

Kagome's eyes grew brighter and forced Mai to close her own or risk being blinded. She brought the hand not clutching Kagome up over her eyes to create a shadow. Mai squinted her eyes when she started to feel light headed. After a minuet dropped her hand and closed her eyes as the darkness shrouded her vision.

------------------------------------

Kagome and Mai landed on the other side of the well unharmed…well for the most part. Mai was lying, unconscious on the cold ground next to Kagome.

Kagome looked around confusedly.

'_What happened?'_

When she looked down and saw Mai on the ground her stomach twisted, as fear pricked at it. She reached down and touched Mai's shoulder.

"Mai wake up…Mai?" Mai groaned and turned over away from Kagome's shaking appendage.

Kagome picked Mai up and threw the smaller girl over her shoulder and began to climb the vines located on the sided of the well. When she got to the top she threw Mai over the side and on to the grass. Then she proceeded to climb out the rest of the way.

She then picked up Mai bridal style and laid her in a more comfertable position.

She shook Mai by the shoulders so that her head moved back and forth and screamed in her face.

"Mai! WAKE UP IT'S A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEAF!."

Mai mumbled something akin to '5 More minuets.

Kagome's eye brow twitched.

'_Well at least I know she isn't in a coma. Hmm I have an idea_'

She smirked.

"Mai THIS IS A MATTER OF GREAT IMPORTANCE. EVERYTHING IS 50 OFF IN THIS STORE! YOU JUST HAVE TO GET UP!"

Mai's emerald eyes shot open and she jumped up. She looked around quickly and slumped slightly.

"Hey," She muttered "Where not in the mall."

She turned to face Kagome who was shaking with repressed laughter.

"Hey!" Mai pouted. "That's not funny."

Kagome's face turned serious.

"Your right." She said in a stony voice.

"I am?"

"Yeah." Kagome broke out into a huge grin. "It was hilarious!" She started laughing insanely as Mai's expression turned from confusion to anger.

"Whatever...lets just get out of here and meet up with the rest of the group."

Kagome stuck out her tongue and twisted on her heal.

"Follow me on the yellow brick road to see the good witch of the east Ms. Dorothy."

Mai rolled her eyes and walked next to Kagome as she began to sing.

"_Where of to see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz._

_You'll find he is a Whiz of a Wiz if ever a Wiz there was  
_

_If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because  
_

_Because, because, because, because, because  
Because of the wonderful things he does  
_

_You're off the see the wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz"  
_

Kagome linked arms with Mai and they continued singing as they made there way down the path to the village.

**-With the Gang-**

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were siting inside Kaede's hut listening to some boring story bout how great Kikyou was at fighting when she was younger and some other stuff.

Every two seconds Sango's head would drop then come back up. Miroku has drool hanging from the side of his mouth and Shippo was fast asleep in Sango's lap.

They weren't really paying attention to her so when they herd the sound of two female voices coming closer to them, they promptly left to 'investigate.'

Yeah…'investigate'…

They all stood outside of the hut staring at the two girls who had managed to start an all out war with each other. Kagome had out her sword and so did the other girl whom they never seen before. They were panting heavily and each had many cuts and bruises.

Becha wana know what happened…huh.

-**Flash Back**- (Gotta luv em)

The girls had grown tiered of skipping and were walking in silence.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah Mai."

"I'm bored."

"Me two."

"Want to see who's stronger."

Kagome's face brightened.

"Sure."

And yeah…that's basically what happened…

**-Present time-**

The girls were glaring at each other neither one ready to give up. Kagome grinned and stood up from her hunched up position.

"Ready to give up…little cousin?"

Mai stood up straight and grinned also.

"Never."

Kagome frowned.

"Fine…your funeral."

She crouched over into a running position her katana pointed away from her body and started running toward Mai. Mai crouched down and waited until Kagome was close enough then jumped into the air.

'_Got you.'_

She lifted her left leg up into the air and brought it down on what was supposed to be Kagome's left shoulder blade. Instead she hit Kagome's scabbard.

'But when did she…'

Mai did get to finish that thought. When she looked down she was met with Kagome's sadistic grin.

Mai's eyes widened. _'Uh...Oh.'_

Kagome grabbed Mai by her leg and stated to spin her in a circle. Faster and faster until she figured she had enough speed and sent her crashing into a tree. Mai hit the tree with so much forces that a dent was created. Her eyes and mouth were wide open as she fought to breathe and keep consciousness. She slid down the trunk of the tree and her chin dropped into her chest.

Sango gasped.

"Don't worry."

All eyes turned from Mai's prone body to Kagome. She had put her sword away and was also looking at Mai.

"She'll be fine. She's just unconscious."

Sango lifted an eyebrow.

"Just unconscious? Wow...you sound awful worried." She said sarcastically.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to her petite cousin.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…and I thought you would put up more of a fight this time…Oh well I guess more training is needed." She mumbled as she lifted Mai up.

"We can't have you getting killed out here. Mom would be furious."

Sango rolled her eyes at Kagome's last comment and moved out the way so Kagome could bring Mai into the hut.

Kagome laid Mai on a spare bedroll and fished in her book bag for her first aid kit.

"Um Lady Kagome?"

"Yeah Miroku?"

"Would you care to explain exactly who this is and why you were fighting her?"

Kagome looked up surprised and scratched the back of her head.

"Oh yeah hehe kind of forgot you guys never seen her before."

(A/N: Que. Sweat drops.)

"Guy's this is Mai…she's the cousin I told you about."

Sango frowned.

"You mean the one who's parents…" She let the question linger in the air.

Kagome smiled sadly down at her cousin.

"Yeah, that cousin."

She pulled out the alcohol pads and bandages and placed them next to herself. As she reached for her cousins shirt she stopped and glared at the floor.

"Out…now."

She heard a heavy sigh and mumbling and turned her head to watch the discouraged monk walk out the hut head down.

"…M_umble mumble_…so close…_mumble mumble_…almost …_mumble_...could have actually seen this time…"

Kagome turned back to Mai and started to treat her wounds.

"So why exactly were you fighting your cousin?"

Kagome smiled.

"Well it was her idea Sango, I only went along with it."

"…Right…"

_**A few minuets later**_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! NO…DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! LEAVE ME ALONE! CALL GREEN PEACE, CALL CHILD PROTECTIVE SERVICE! CALL MY AUTIE!!!!!"

"GRAB HER! NO HER NOT ME! YEAH HOLD HER DOWN…DON'T LET HER ESCAPE…HAHHAHAHAHA WE GOT YOU NOW!"

"Please Kagome…if you really love me…you wont do this."

"I'm sorry Mai…but it will help…you it really will."

"No it wont! It's going to hurt!"

"It's only going to hurt for a minuet…all he had to do is stick it in you a few times…then when he's done he'll take it back out."

"Is it clean? I wont get no diseases right?"

"No Mai you wont get HIV or nothing. Stop over reacting."

"Fine. But be quick about it."

Miroku wiped the point on his robe to make it clean and winced and he stuck it into Mai. He watched as Mai's face contorted into a painful expression and frowned.

"You alright?"

"Yeah...just hurry up."

"Don't rush me! I don't want to hurt you."

"Fine."

_**10 minuets later**_

"How do you feel Mai?"

"Actually…it wasn't that bad…it felt good to get it out of me though."

"See."

Said a smug Kagome.

"I told you stitches weren't that bad."

(A/N: Sheesh…what were you guys thinking about…perverts.)

Well hoped you liked nothing big in this chapter but hey I'm working on nothing here. I'm making it up as I go along…tune in next time for chapter 6.


	6. Introductions and First Impressions

**CHAPTER 7**

Introductions and First Impressions 

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho they belong to the authors Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi. I thank them for letting me use the characters. No animals were hurt in the making of this fanfic.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**My musings**

Oh yeah, I wrote the song in chapter 5 and in this chapter… if you were wondering.

**Last time...**

_How do you feel Mai?"_

"_Actually…it wasn't that bad…it felt good to get it out of me though."_

"_See."_

_Said a smug Kagome._

"_I told you stitches weren't that bad."_

**Now...**

Kagome, Sango, Mai, Miroku and Kaede all walked out the hut and into the sunshine. Everyone sighed as they listened to Mai and Kagome argue.

"Mai, I'm telling you, you need more practice!"

"Practice, Smactice I'm going up against you and I stayed standing up longer than anyone." Mai put a hand on her hip and waved Kagome away with her other hand.

* * *

**Forget the tears and the pain**

**No regrets were moving on now**

**Heart beat stops instincts drop**

**As your arms wrap around me**

* * *

"That doesn't mean anything! Were going up against Naraku!" Kagome yelled angrily. Her arms waved in the air as she tried to get her point across. "Hello! Wake up call he's just as strong as me...maybe stronger!" 

"You make it seem like I'm going to be fighting him on my own!" She yelled back with her hand on her hips.

"You don't understand Mai…" Kagome's voice softened

"Kami forbid…if he mange's to take all of us down…you just might end up fighting him alone…and I don't want anything to happen to you…so…so please…"

Mai's stance softened as her hands slid off her waist. She hadn't thought bout it like that. Kagome only wanted to help. She was just trying to help her protect herself…if worst comes to worst...she just might have to…

She bowed her head so her bangs covered her eyes.

"Fine." She muttered "I'll do it okay."

Kagome squealed as she jumped on her cousin.

"Great! Training starts tomorrow at dawn so make sure your up."

Mai put on a light smile as she hugged Kagome back.

"Sure. What ever you say."

Don't let me go, Dance real slow

* * *

'**Cause its you**

**Don't want to think about**

**Don't want to dream about**

**You**

* * *

Inuyasha frowned as he sniffed the air. Kagome was back, and she wasn't alone. 

'_Who in the seven hells...'_

His eyes flew open.

"Mai!?!"

Kikyou frowned from her position. She was currently on her knees in front of the now very alert dog-demon.

**(A/N: I'll leave it to the imagination) **

'_How the fuck did she get through the well?'_

"Who's Mai?" She asked hotly, not liking the fact that he was saying a name other then her own. "Who is Mai?" She asked again when he didn't say anything. She stood up and wiped her mouth.

"Inuyasha…I'll ask you this one more time…MMMHHHP"

Inuyasha covered Kikyou's mouth as her herd the two woman's voices. They were singing that song from that movie that they let him watch with them.

**Yeah that's real pacific…But anyway…**

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and turned to face a severely pissed off Kikyou.

"Umm...I can…explain?" He scratched the back of his neck and grinned.

* * *

**  
Tears stain her face as her love is misplaced**

**Her heart jumps out of her chest**

**Finding new love**

**When did it become so hard?**

* * *

Miroku cleared his throat in order to gain the two girl's attention. The method proved successful when both girls looked at him. After a few moments of staring Kagome snapped out of her superior and blinked a few times. 

"Oh yeah…I forgot you guys where here."

Everyone was sweat dropped except Mai. She was still trying to remember why she came. She glanced at a nearby bush as Kagome started talking to Miroku and Sango. She spied a beautiful red flower newly blossomed and her eyes became stars as she clasped her hands together. Everyone watched as she ran over to the bush bent down onto her knees and picked one of the flowers.

"Oh this is the prettiest flower I have ever see in my life! The color reminds me so much of…of…" Her eager smile turned into an angry scowl. Everyone took a step back as she squashed the petals in her fist without realizing. He face was doused in shadows even though in was the middle of the day. Kagome could have sworn she felt the wind pick up as her cousin stood up.

"Where. Is. He."

* * *

**Your trying to hard to be my friend**

**And I'm placing all our old photos in broken frames**

**To remind me to never fall in love again**

* * *

Everyone winced realizing whom she was talking about. They decided to keep quiet and instead took a step back. She looked up with anger-ridden eyes and surveyed them all. 

"WELL?"

Kagome frowned. _'This isn't good I need to distract her.'_

"Umm…uh...Mai! Look at your hand!"

Mai stared at Kagome confusedly before looking at her hand.

"Oh my…Kami."

Everyone watched as fake tears made a waterfall down her face. She through her head back and flung her hand in the air shaking it at the sky.

"I swear to Kami. YOU WILL PAY INUYAHSA! YOU WILL PAY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Anyway…" Kagome gestured and the heap on the ground curled in a ball sniffling, holding the petals of the red flower close to her chest.

"This is my BI-polar ignoramus of a cousin…Mai."

Everyone except Kagome jumped when Mai hopped onto her feet with a grin on her face seemingly fine. She threw an arm into the air.

"Present!"

* * *

**'Cause its just you**

**And I'm going to make it**

**With or without you**

* * *

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Mai this is-" 

"Young lady would you do me the honor as to-"

"No wait! Let me guess…bear your child?"

Kagome looked to her left. Miroku was on one knee with Mai's left hand clasped in between his own two hands. Miroku's eyes widened slightly before he smiled slightly and lifted an eyebrow.

He backed off as Mai started laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAAH BEAR YOUR CHILDREN?!? THAT'S RICH!! HAHAHAHAHA" She started slapping her leg as everyone sweat-dropped. Her face then became serious and she got into Miroku's face as her unblinking eyes stared into his own, glare set in place.

"Never...ask...me that...ever…" She walked away from him and Miroku was left with the irresistible urge to cry. He whimpered slightly and hid behind Kagome. She sighed as she watched Mai walk up to her next victim…

'Poor Sango.' Was on everyone's mind.

Mai glanced at Sango a great big smile in place. She appeared in front of Sango and stretched out her hand.

"Hello there it's nice to meet you Sango." Sango looked at her surprised before taking her hand and shaking it.

"How did you-"

She was cut off when Mai let go of her hand and started staring at the little orange bundle in Kagome's arms. Her eyes became hearts as she clasped her hands together. Behind her got all sparkly causing everyone to raise an eyebrow.

She gasped and ran over to Kagome.

"Is that…?" She asked while pointing at the small bundle.

"Yep."

Shippo chose that moment to stretch like a kitten and yarn showing off small pointed teeth. He jumped when Mai squealed like a little schoolgirl. Her eyes became big hearts and she clasped her hand together again.

"AWWWW SUPER KAWAII!!!!"

Shippo looked up at his adopted mother.

"Okaa-san…who's that?"

"That's Mai Shippo-chan…she's your Aunt…_unfortunately_." Mai chose to ignore Kagome's comment and instead gave her attention to Shippo.

"Hi Shippo, I'm your auntie Mai." She said happily. "Kagome told me so much about you…I couldn't wait to finally meet you." She grinned at him as he stared at her for a moment.

"Kagome must have told you a lot about all of us…I can only imagine what she said about me."

Mai turned her head to look at Miroku. "Oh yes…she told me all about you." She covered her bottom with her hands glaring at him out the corner of her eye. "Touch my ass and you won't have to worry bout that hole in your hand…you wont even have a hand to worry about."

The Houshi sighed and put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright I hear you loud and clear Lady Mai…What else do you know about me"

She glanced at him and turned back to Shippo and started smoothing his hair down with her hand causing him to yarn slightly and curl back into a little orange ball.

"Well she said you were a perverted 'monk'…" She made quotations around the word monk with her fingers. "And you ask every pretty girl you see," She glared at him slightly. "To bear your child?"

Miroku put a hand on his heart as fake tears made the way down his face. "Lady Kagome. You wound me with your-"

"BUT…" Mai interrupted. "She also said you have a good heart Houshi-sama…and you saved her life on more then one occasion…and for that I thank you." She looked at Sango and then back at Miroku again. "I thank you both."

* * *

**'Cause its you **

**Don't want to think about**

**Don't want to dream about**

**You**

* * *

**Hey they're all my loyal readers! Umm yeah…supper short…but hey…at least I updated right? Right?**

**I wrote the song in this chapter and in chapter 5 so neither have a name. You'll see a couple of songs in here…mostly all (If not all) are going to be written by me.**

**Okay yeah I know… no excuse for it…but don't blame me!! Blame TV! It distracted me to the point I couldn't write because the chapter stopped making sense…so I deleted about two pages of it…and got frustrated and stopped writing…sorry…**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too bad… but I can make up my mind.**

**Do you want shorter chapters with quicker updates? Or longer chapters with a slower update?**

**Tell me please so I know thanks for the reviews and write more of them!!! They encourage me to write better and to push myself**

**Read and review guys!**

**Love you all!**

**Kitsunegirl05**


	7. No tears please

**Chapter 8**

**No tears please**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho they belong to the authors Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi. I thank them for letting me use the characters. No animals were hurt in the making of this fanfic. Just my severally cramped fingers.**

"Talking"

'Thinking' 

"**Lyrics"**

My Musings 

**I just realized that I most definitely HATE how I wrote this story…-sigh- I'm thinking about starting over. I'm not re-writing everything but I'm going to change up the chapters so that the chapters are longer but there's less of them...there most likely only going to be 3 or 4 when I get done. Uh…yeah this chapter is pretty good but I'm really proud of chapter 9, which is still on pen and paper -- Hope you like it though.**

**Last time: **

_Miroku put a hand on his heart as fake tears made the way down his face. "Lady Kagome. You wound me with your-"_

"_BUT…" Mai interrupted. "She also said you have a good heart Houshi-sama…and you saved her life on more then one occasion…and for that I thank you." She looked at Sango and then back at Miroku again. "I thank you both."_

**Now:**

Miroku and Sango smiled gently at the green-eyed girl.

"But anyway, enough of this mushy stuff," Mai said while tickling Shippo. "Shouldn't we get going or something?"

"Oh yeah…umm Miroku and Sango can you gather up the supplies I'm going to go take a quick bath. Kami knows I need one." Kagome sniffed herself and waved her hand in front of her nose as if she stunk.

"And while you do that I'm going to find that mutt and put him on this leash! **CHEA!**" Mai did a pose making a 'V' with her fingers while her hand pulled a leash from behind her back. Everyone sweat dropped and Kagome slapped the palm of her hand into her forehead.

"Mai…where did you-"

"You like it Kagome? I brought it the other day when I was getting a leash for my puppy back at home. See it matches his outfit! Don't you just love it!" Mai held the red leash clasped in her hands and had sparkles in her eyes.

"Uh…Mai don't you think-"

"Yes your right Kagome!" Mai slapped fist into her palm. "I should have brought the matching collar but the ran out of red ones!" Fake tears made a river down her face.

"Mai-"

"Oh always me!" Mai fell to her knees and poked the ground with a random stick. "So instead I bought the black one." She mumbled out while holding the collar in the air. Her back was to them and she was still poking at the ground. Kagome growled and picked Mai up by her shirt. She shook the bi-polar girl and started yelling in her face.

"**MAI WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!" **

"Huh?"

Kagome slapped her palm into her forehead again and she let Mai go. "Why do I bother." She picked up her bag and looked at her cousin.

"Don't you have someone you should be looking for?"

Mai blinked. "Oh yeah…" She stood up dusted off her pants. Her hands situated her book-bag straps and she walked calmly into the forest whistling.

"Mai…do you have any-"

"Idea where I'm going? Nope, not a clue."

Kagome's hand once again met her forehead as she sighed. She could feel it getting red. She bent down and patted Shippo on his head. "Shippo would you do mommy a favor? Could you look out for your auntie? I don't want her to get lost and then eaten by a random youkai."

'_Wouldn't that be something too explain to mother.'_

"But Kagome w-"

"Please Shippo-chan? For me?" She pouted and smiled when he sighed.

"Sure Okaa-san." He ran over to where Mai was trying to pick a path. "Wait up Auntie Mai."

Mai smiled when she saw Shippo running towards her. "Hey Shippo! Have you come to help me on my trek through this unforgiving relentless forest, from which we might never return?"

Shippo slid to a stop and blinked. '_Unforgiving? Relentless?' _He turned and looked back at Kagome. She shot him and encouraging smile. _'It's just Inuyasha's forest…there's nothing that scary I there…I hope…' _He turned and walked the rest of the way over to Mai. She picked him up and placed him on her shoulder. Then she pointed a finger at the dense undergrowth.

**"ONWARD! TO OUR DEATH!"**

Shippo let out a yelp and clung to the girl's shoulder when Mai started running.

'W_hy did I let Kagome talk me into this. Auntie Mai is crazy!'_

**20 minuets later **

**"AHHHHHHHH!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!"**

Mai and Shippo had been walking through Inuyasha's forest for the last 20 minuets following Inuyasha's scent. Mai grew tired and decided to lean against a tree. That's when a '_gigantic'_ spider decided to crawl down her shoulder and onto her arm. Mai being who she is naturally over reacted and started running in circles while trying to yank her arm off. She fell to her knees holding out the appendage still screaming her head off.

**"OH MY GAWSH! GET IT OFF!!"**

Shippo sighed and walked over to his so-called aunt. He hopped on her shoulder and flicked the tiny spider off her arm. This was the 5th time that happened and her was getting tired of saving her from the _'giant-hairy-thing-with-8-legs-and-more-eyes-than-any-living-thing-should-have.'_ He rolled his eyes as Mai pulled him into another tight hug.

"Awe! My little hero!"

He also hated the fact that she kept calling him little. It was my little savior, my little hero, or my little night in shining armor. Next time her was going to let the spiders have her. He pushed himself away from her face and jumped out of her arms. He looked up at her from over his shoulder.

"Come on auntie. We have to find Inuyasha remember?" His tail swished as he ran on all fours following Inuyasha's scent.

Mai looked side to side quickly before sanding up and running after Shippo.

"Wait up! The spider queen might come out and try to seek her revenge on us for killing her children!" She watched as Shippo anime style dropped and twitched. She tilted her head slightly. "Was it something I said?" She mumbled to herself.

"Yeah right auntie! There isn't any spider queen! HAHAHAHAH!" Mai stared at the little kitsune. He had his hands on his hips and was laughing like a deranged man. She closed her eyes and walked past him.

"Do you know that for sure?"

Shippo's stance slackened and he watched Mai walk by. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Positive."

Emerald eyes clashed and Mai smiled. "Alright whatever you say."

"Plus," Added Shippo "If she did show up I'd just flick her away." He pointed his nose in the air and walked off. "Lets go we need to find Inuyasha before nightfall."

Mai smiled as she followed him. "What ever you say my little night in shining armor."

"Stop calling me little!"

Both were unaware of the eight giant red eyes following there every move from the undergrowth.

◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦

Kagome sighed as she reached her favorite hot spring. Black lock's fell over her shoulder as she bent down to dip her hand in the water. Things had been so different recently. It felt nice to come back to something familiar. Bangs hid her eyes from sight as she bent her head slightly, and a crude smile made its way to her lips.

'_So the mutt finally came home from its master.' _She stood up and clapped her hands together. Bringing them apart a pink tinted barrier formed around the spring. She walked through it and it became darker making it no longer see-through. A few minuets later it became lighter and Kagome was visible. She had stripped of her clothes and was up to her neck in the water. A soothing calmness washed over her as she dunked her head into the self-heated liquid.

Inuyasha watched her from his perch in a nearby tree. _'Feh …Doesn't the wench realize that we have more important things to do than wait for her.'_

**(Irony rocks.)**

He listened as she sung a song. He hadn't notice that she was singing since she got into the water. Her voice was beautiful and this is only the second time he heard her use it. The first was when she was comforting Shippo after her had a particular horrible nightmare about his parent's death.

He listened to the lyrics and visibly cringed.

'But I tried too hard and I lost my grip. You weren't there to watch me slip. 

**Nothing caught me and I fell to the ground.**

**I was lost when I thought I was found.'**

Inuyasha watched as she raised an arm palm facing up. The bubble that surrounded the spring became dark shrouding her from vision. He could still hear her angelic voice through the barrier.

'But I was mistaken once again, all I needed was a little friend. Everywhere I go there is no one at all 

**No one to pick me up when I fall.'**

The barrier dropped and Kagome stood with her back to him fully dressed. She had picked up her backpack and placed it on her shoulder.

'**No one to sing the beauty in my eyes.'**

Golden eyes widened as she turned her head and looked up at the tree he was hiding in.

'**No one that would understand the tears that I cry.'**

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. _'She knew I was here the whole time.'_ Both heads turned when they her clapping and both were thinking the same thing. _'Why didn't I sense someone behind me?'_

Blue eyes widened while golden eyes narrowed.

'_Wow…he looks like a Greek God… never could trust in a pretty face …but still, something about him…'_

'_Feh…kitsune filth…most likely just wants the jewel.'_

"Who are you, and what do you want?" She questioned in an authoritative tone.

**[(Was going to leave a cliffy but I changed my mind.)**

Golden eyes sparkled with mirth and silver hair waved in an unseen wind.

"The name is," He bowed at this point. "Youko Kurama. I happened to be in the area on…business when I happened to come across your beautiful voice."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and her face remained indifferent. "Is that so?"

'_Kitsune.' _She thought in her mind.

"May I be graced with a name from the beautiful angel that stands before me."

She sweat-dropped. _'Definitely a kitsune.' _She sighed and offered a small smile.

"My name is-" Before she could proceed with the introduction Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her with his sword drawn.

"You wouldn't happen to be that famous thief I've herd so much about?"

Kurama raised a delicate eyebrow. He had known the mutt was there but he did not count on him coming to the aid of a human…much less a miko. _'Interesting.'_

He watched as the annoyed girl glared at the half-demon's back. She stepped around him and stood on his right side. She raised her left arm and situated her hand in front of his face. The hanyou paled slightly as her palm began to glow. A pink light shot out her hand and blasted him into the hot spring behind her. She ducted her head slightly as her arm dropped.

"Sit!"

Kurama watched mildly amused as hundreds of bubbles found there way to the surface.

'Very interesting…so she's stronger than her body gives her credit for. I should take care not to underestimate her.'

"Sorry about that…as I was saying," She raised her head and gave him a lopsided grin. "The name is Higurashi…Kagome Higurashi." Before he could respond both heads turned to the undergrowth as a high-pitched scream was made. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Mai?" She muttered.

Kurama glanced at her. _'Who's Mai?'_

**-Approximately 10 minuets ago-**

Mai and Shippo continued their trek through the forest after the little spider mishap. Mai was currently entertaining herself by singing the mission impossible theme song while hiding behind random trees. Shippo joined her and started singing it also.

"Dun dun da da dun dun da dum… Dun dun da da dun dun da dum…Foxy? Are you in range? Over." She had a walkie-talkie near her face and was hiding behind a tree. At first she got static then Shippo's voice rang out.

"That's a positive illusen (1), over." She peeked her head from behind the tree to observe their prey. "I have a visual Foxy. Prepare to attack in 3…" Sweat dripped down her brow.

"2."

Shippo's finger's twitched with anticipation as he got ready to use his foxfire.

"…**1** **GOOOO!!!"**

"**FOXFIRE!!" **

"**HYAAAAA!!!"**

Mai jumped out from behind the tree waving her sword as Shippo shot blue flames out his fist. She slashed their opponent in half as Shippo's foxfire set it on...well fire. The stick man she created was now a pile of ashes. She put her sword back in its scabbard and grinned. She high-fived Shippo and he grinned also.

"Good job privateer Shippo. You have done well." She saluted him and he returned the gesture. "Thank you captain Auntie Mai. I try my best." They both laughed and Mai returned the walkie-talkies back to her bag. "Well its time to set off solder. We are still on a mission. ABOU FACE! MARCH! HUP 2, 3, 4 HUP 2, 3, 4…PRIVATEER WHY HAVE YOU STOPPED MOVING…PRIVATEER…Shippo?"

Mai stared at the frozen fox demon. His tail had bristled and he was starting to shake. He turned his head and was staring at something behind her. "Ca…ca...ca-captain…be-behind y-you." He lifted a shaking arm and was pointing. Mai's eyes followed his fingers and she froze. Emerald eyes slowly widened. What she saw was the biggest…spider…_**ever.**_ She took a deep breath and let it out in an ear-piercing scream. The spider roared and choose that moment to attack.

◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦

Kagome and Kurama watched as the trees and plants start to shake. Something was coming…and that something was big. Whatever it was had a jewel shard and she needed to get it before this Kurama guy found out. She drew her sword and watched interestingly as Kurama pulled out a rose from his…hair?

"Over here Auntie Mai! I can smell Okaa-san!" Shippo bust through the bushes followed by Mai. She was panting and all of a sudden grinned. She took a few steps back and reached behind her back and into the backpack she was carrying. The trembling got worse and Mai pulled an impossibly large bat out her pack. She slipped the bag off her shoulders and threw it at Kurama. He caught it before it hit his face and blinked. Mai had pulled two batting gloves out her pocket and was now standing in position. She stuck her butt out and held the bat up swinging it a little, as if she was going to hit a ball. Kagome hit the palm of her hand to her forehead.

'_Great...what has she done now?'_

The spider youkai bust through the trees and bushes surrounding the area and roared. It was big…very big and like Kagome said it had two jewel shards in its back. It was most likely something Naraku sent. Kagome looked at Mai and sighed as she put her sword back in its scabbard and picked up Shippo, who was still trembling in fear. Kurama stepped back and quirked an eyebrow. _'And just what does that human think she is going to accomplish?'_

Mai pulled the bat back and swung with all her might. The spider youkai went sailing across the clearing and into a large tree. The same tree Inuyasha had been occupying. They all herd a sickening crack as it connected with the rough bark. Kurama sweat-dropped. _'Wow…that was…surprising.'_

"**OH YEAH!! HOME RUN!! WOOOO!! GO MAI, GO MAI!! ITS YA BIRTHDAY, ITS YA BIRTHDAY!!"**

Mai continued to prance around the clearing ignoring the weird stares she was getting from everyone. Kagome walked over to the partly dead youkai and touched it with glowing fingers. It disintegrated and all that was left was the two shards. Mai was spinning in a circle still singing when she tripped and landed on a very amused fox demon. They landed on the ground with an audible 'OUF' coming from both of them. Mai blushed from embarrassment then stared into his eyes for a minuet. She narrowed hers. Kagome grinned. _'Do I smell a romance?'_

"Who the hell are you?" Kagome sweat-dropped. _'I guess not.'_ She sighed and put the jewels in the container that had the other shards in it. Shippo jumped into her arms and she kissed him on his forehead. She glanced at her cousin and the kitsune. They were still on the ground staring at each other.

Kurama smirked, amusement in his eyes. Mai was still glaring at him and jumped up when he smirked. She crossed her arms still glaring at the 'golden-eyed God.'

'_Oh my Kami. I did not just think what I think I thunk.'_ Another blush appeared on her cheeks as she watched him get up and dust himself off. "Youko Kurama, at your service angel."

Mai scoffed. "That's a new one." She muttered loud enough for him to hear. Suddenly a loud splash was made by the hot spring. Kagome turned around and started walking back to camp. She lifted a hand and waved. "I'll see you guys later." Mai looked up and saw an enraged Inuyasha come tumbling down. She jumped backwards and skidded to a stop using her hand, the bat leaning against her shoulder. She stood up and seethed at the half-demon.

"Where is he! Damn kitsune filth!" Inuyasha pointed the Tessaiga at Kurama who had been oddly silent though everything that happened so far. He quirked an eyebrow at the half demons challenge. His rose still in his fingers he examined the hanyou with mild interest. _'What a waste of time.'_

"What the hell is your problem Inuyasha! You could have killed me!" Inuyasha glanced at the seething girl and scowled. "What the fuck are you doing here wench? Why don't you go home to mommy and cry." He taunted.

Mai's eyes narrowed. "Don't. You. Dare…" She said in a trembling voice. Kurama couldn't tell if it was from anger or sadness.

"Oh that's right. You can't!" Mai dropped the bat and ducted her head. Her fist clenched at her sides, the rubber of the gloves making a soft noise. "Stop." She said in a small voice.

"And its all your fault isn't it?"

"STOP."

"There dead. And it's all your fault. If they didn't have to pick you up then the might be alive right now." Mai fell to her knees and covered her ears with her hands.

"**SHUT UP!! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING INUYASHA! JUST SHUT UP!" **

Kurama had enough of the half-breeds mouth. He to lost his parents at a young age and felt sympathy for the young girl.

"Enough."

Before Inuyasha knew what was happening, he was sent sailing into a tree and rendered unconscious. Kurama turned his whip back into a rose and it disappeared.

He walked over to the girl and bent down next to her. A clawed finger lifted up her chin and he stared into her emerald eyes. There were no tears, and he respected her a little more for that. She was shaking uncontrollably though and her eyes were wide and dull like a lost child who's only been through pain and suffering. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. He pulled out a rather large seed and used his influence over plants to make it grow. A yellow flower appeared and he waved it under Mai's nose. Her body slumped forward and her head landed on his shoulder.

He picked her up bridal style and sniffed the air trying to find Kagome's sent. Once he found it he set off to return the girl.

◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦

"Mama."

"Yes my little Shippo." Shippo looked annoyed when she said little but ignored it for now. They were back at camp and were helping Sango and Miroku pack.

"Why did we leave auntie Mai with that other kitsune guy and Inuyasha." Kagome sweat-dropped when Miroku and Sango's heads turned toward them. They were both giving her the 'You-did-what?' look.

"Uh…well Kurama is a good person and umm…well…"

"You just didn't want to deal with Inuyasha's so you left them there to keep him busy for a while."

"Exactly…wait." Kagome looked over at Sango, who had a knowing smirk on her face, and blushed. "It's not like that…plus he's bringing her back right now."

"How do you kno-"

The silver haired kitsune landed a few feet away from them with Mai in his arms. Kagome grinned while everyone else looked at her thinking the same thing. '_How the hell does she do that?' _She walked over to the golden eyed man and smiled.

"So what happened to her now?"

"That half-demon Inuyasha, I think brought up her parents, who I suspect are dead?" Kagome nodded silently telling him to continue with her eyes. "The strain was to much for her, so I used the pollen of one of my plants to put her asleep. She should awaken within a few hours."

Kagome's eyes hardened and her mouth set into a firm line. "And of Inuyasha?"

"Unconscious."

She nodded her head and took Mai from his arms. "Thank you Kurama, I owe you one." He smiled and looked down upon the emerald-eyed girl. A rose appeared in his hands and he placed it in the palm of the unconscious girl. The thorn-less stem wrapped around her wrist. "Tell her I shall be there if she is ever in need of assistance." Kagome's eyes softened and she nodded. Kurama nodded his head in farewell and disappeared into the forest.

Kagome carried the still unconscious girl into the hut and lied her down on one of the soft mats. She stared at Mai's face for a moment before brushing her bangs away.

'_Looks like we'll be staying here for another day…feel better Mai.'_ She stood up and went outside to help the other's finish packing.

◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦ - ◦•◦•◦

**(1) Some earth fairy from neopets (got it from my little brother) she has green eyes and hair so I decided to use her name.**

**So? What you think? It's my longest chapter yet but I think it was pretty good. My fingers hurt and this is my second all nighter in a row. But this has to be the best chapter yet right? Please review it. I think I'm finally getting the hang of this story making business. Mai's is the best! I love her lol. **

**Read and review please!**

**I love you all!**

**JA NE!**

**Kitsunegirl05 **


End file.
